Radio devices, such as mobile phone handsets, incorporate an internal antenna. The antennas are small (relative to the working wavelength). So, the matching for a large band becomes difficult. Moreover, the radio devices must operate over a plurality of bands, which lie between 820 MHz and 2200 MHz. Another requirement is that the radiated energy is the lowest possible for the head of the user (SAR).